Give A Little More Time
by Neshvidha
Summary: Harry tidak menyangka keinginannya melarikan diri dari pertengkaran dengan kekasihnya akan membawanya bertemu seorang laki-laki bermata abu-abu di sebuah bar Muggle. Post-Hogwarts. EWE, SLASH. One-shot.


**Author: **autumn-reflection  
**Summary:** Harry tidak menyangka keinginannya untuk melarikan diri dari pertengkaran dengan kekasihnya akan membawanya bertemu seorang laki-laki bermata abu-abu di sebuah bar Muggle. Post-Hogwarts. EWE. SLASH. One-shot.  
**Rating:** M untuk amannya. No lemon but contains sexual-tension here. LOL.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter will never be mine. He belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any profit from this story.  
**Warnings:** SLASH, EWE, sedikit OOC, typo.

«»

**Give a Little More Time**

«»

"Sendirian malam ini, _young man_?"

Harry melemparkan senyum ramahnya kepada seorang wanita yang berdiri di belakang meja bar dan meminta wanita itu memberikan sebotol bir kepadanya. Tidak ingin membuat waktu, ia segera menegak cairan di dalam botol itu hingga hanya setengah yang tersisa sebelum memutar tubuh sehingga bisa melihat seluruh penjuru bar.

Bar itu terlihat tidak terlalu ramai. Mungkin karena hari belumlah terlalu malam. Di luar sana, awan berwarna ungu kehitaman masih menggantung di langit. Hanya ada beberapa laki-laki yang duduk di sudut ruangan sambil bermain _poker_. Beberapa meja di bar itu dipenuhi dengan Muggle-Muggle yang menghabiskan minuman beralkohol dan berbincang dengan teman mereka. Di sisi lain tempat itu, kedua mata hijaunya melihat sebuah panggung sederhana di mana pemain musik tengah bermain; memenuhi bar itu dengan alunan musik bertempo lambat. Beberapa pasangan nampak berdansa dan menikmati suara alunan musik tanpa peduli dengan sekeliling mereka.

Ini bukan kali pertama Harry datang ke sebuah bar di lingkungan Muggle. Beberapa kali ia menghabiskan malamnya di tempat ini untuk sekadar menikmati bir atau mencari udara segar dengan kekasihnya karena bar ini lebih dekat dengan rumahnya di Grimmauld Place. Harry bahkan tidak lagi terkejut mendapati dirinya tidak lagi hanya sekadar menikmati minuman atau berbincang tapi lebih ke arah sesuatu yang lebih.

Tapi untuk malam ini, laki-laki berkacamata itu harus mengakui jika sisa hari ini akan dihabiskannya seorang diri. Ia begitu enggan untuk kembali ke Grimmauld Place Nomor 12, bertemu orang itu dan mengingat kembali apa yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk menghabiskan diri di luar rumah.

Pertengkaran dengan laki-laki itu bukan kali pertama terjadi. Terkadang Harry bahkan tidak mengerti atau ingat apa yang menjadi pemicu pertengkaran mereka. Ia juga tidak jarang memikirkan mengapa dirinya memutuskan menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki itu jika pada akhirnya mereka selalu bertengkar.

Oke, memang benar seks dengan orang itu mengagumkan. Ia tidak akan berbohong. Ia menikmati setiap aktivitas yang mereka lakukan atau sensasi setiap kali bibir mereka bertemu dan bertaut untuk memperebutkan dominasi di atas tempat tidur. Hanya saja, jika dipikirkan lagi, Harry terkadang lupa apa yang membuatnya bertahan dengan hubungan yang sudah dijalaninya selama hampir tiga tahun. Mereka sama-sama laki-laki yang dulunya lebih suka saling melemparkan kutukan dibanding duduk untuk berbicara secara normal.

Tapi waktu bisa membuat seseorang berubah, bukan? Mereka adalah buktinya. Harry menyadari jika mereka tidak lagi memilih menyakiti tubuh satu sama lain setiap bertengkar. Mereka bertengkar—hal itu bukan sesuatu yang nisa dihindari. Tapi mereka hanya akan berdebat lalu memilih mendinginkan kepala dengan pergi atau menjauh dari satu sama lain.

"Bolehkah aku bergabung?"

Harry merasakan tubuhnya tersentak. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan memfokuskan perhatian ke arah suara di sampingnya. Kedua matanya kini melebar melihat sosok yang tidak asing di sampingnya. Di sampingnya, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tengah berdiri diam. Sepasang mata abu-abu laki-laki tersebut menatapnya dengan bosan. Tentu saja Harry sangat mengenali sosok tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melupakan seringai mengejek atau kata-kata tidak menyenangkan dari laki-laki itu.

Selama beberapa saat, Harry terpaku di tempat. Tidak satu pun kata yang keluar dari bibirnya sebelum teringat jika sosok itu bertanya kepadanya.

Ia menganggukkan kepala singkat. Walau enggan, mempersilahkan sosok itu duduk di kursi kosong di sampingnya dan memutar tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan meja bar; menyembunyikan dengan baik sudut bibirnya yang terangkat di balik mulut botol bir. Wanita yang sama terlihat menawarkan minuman kepada sosok di sampingnya. Harry tidak bisa mencegah dirinya tidak tertawa mendengar laki-laki di sampingnya memesan _brandy_.

"Jadi," Harry memulai sembari menegak habis sisa bir di tangannya dan memesan kembali, "apa yang kaulakukan di bar Muggle seperti ini... Malfoy? Melihatmu di sini bukanlah sesuatu yang kuharapkan terjadi."

Malfoy mengangkat sebelah alis dan mencoba menikmati minuman yang sudah dipesan. Tanpa melihat ke arahnya, Draco berkata: "Hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu. Dan apa yang kaulakukan seorang diri di sini, Potter? Tidakkah seharusnya ada penggemar yang mengikutimu ke manapun? Tidak biasanya aku melihatmu tanpa kerumunan yang mengagumimu."

Harry memutar bosan kedua bola matanya. "Ini dunia Muggle, Malfoy," ujarnya dengan nada bosan. "Tidak ada yang mengenal siapa Harry Potter di sini. Lagi pula, aku sedang menghindari seseorang."

Dari sudut matanya, Harry melihat tangan Malfoy yang hendak meraih botol _brandy_ terhenti. Diamatinya laki-laki itu mencuri pandang ke arahnya namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Malfoy kembali meraih gelas _brandy, _menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas lalu menegak sampai habis.

"Hmm... bertemu dengan penggemar yang tidak berhenti mengirimimu burung hantu berisi lamaran, kukira? Kudengar ada yang mengirimimu _howler_ dan ramuan cinta setelah kau menolak mereka."

Harry tertawa keras sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Nah, tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya mencoba menghindar seseorang yang tidak berhenti bersikap cemburu atas sesuatu yang konyol. _Bloody Slytherin._"

"Kuasumsikan jika Slytherin yang kaumaksud adalah kekasihmu, kurasa."

Harry menganggukkan kepala. "Hmm... mungkin," katanya tanpa melihat ke arah Malfoy. Ia menganggap bir di dalam botol kaca yang bergolak ketika ia goyangkan lebih menarik. "Tapi terkadang aku berpikir jika dia bukan kekasihku. Yeah, terkadang aku berpikir jika hubungan kami lebih dilandasi oleh hasrat. Kau tahu, sampai sekarang pun dia menolak memberitahu kedua orang tuanya jika saat ini dia tengah berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki. Padahal kami sudah berkencan selama tiga tahun! _Bloody hell..._ sikap brengsek dan arogannya sama sekali tidak berubah."

"Mungkin dia mempunyai alasan tertentu, Potter."

Mendengar hal itu, Harry kembali tertawa. Namun tawanya terdengar kering. "Tentu saja dia punya alasan melakukan hal itu!" serunya masih tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Harry tidak peduli lagi jika beberapa pengunjung bar mengamatinya. "Tapi mungkin alasan yang sebenarnya adalah dia malu karena berkencan dengan laki-laki. Bagaimanapun juga—"

"Dia tidak seperti itu."

Harry melayangkan tatapan ragunya kepada Malfoy. Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar laki-laki di sampingnya mendesis marah. Rahang Malfoy terlihat menegang dengan kedua mata abu-abu yang terlihat lebih gelap di bawah bayang-bayang lampu bar.

"Mungkin dia sedang menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal itu kepada orang tuanya. Mempunyai hubungan dengan sesama jenis terlebih jika kau adalah penerus keluarga bukanlah sesuatu yang sederhana. Terlebih jika keluargamu adalah Darah-Murni."

"Mungkin," Harry berkata; menyembunyikan dengan hati-hati nada keraguan di balik sikap santainya. "Ah, kau belum menceritakan mengapa kau berada di tempat ini, Malfoy."

Harry mendengar Malfoy mendecakkan lidah. "Apa kau lupa aku sudah mengatakan jika aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu, huh? Malam ini sepertinya akan menjadi malam yang baik."

Laki-laki bermata hijau itu menggelengkan kepala, menegak kembali bir dari botol ketiga yang dipesannya malam ini. Ia menggosokkan jari tangannya pada kelopak mata ketika menyadari ruangan di sekelilingnya seperti berputar. Sial, jangan katakan jika alkohol sudah mulai menyerang. Malam ini masih belum larut. Ia tidak mau kembali ke Grimmauld Place secepat ini.

"Tidak... tidak," Harry berkata sambil mendesah pelan. "Kau sudah mengatakannya. Tapi mengapa dari seluruh bar di dunia ini, kau pergi ke sebuah bar Muggle? Ah, aku tahu! Kau pasti ingin mencari seseorang untuk menghangatkan tempat tidurmu, bukan? Malfoy, kau tidak akan menemukan penyihir wanita dari keluarga Darah-Murni di sini. Lihat! Hanya ada Muggle di sekelilingmu."

Harry sempat mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali setelah menyadari kedua mata abu-abu Malfoy tidak henti-hentinya menatapnya. Sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Malfoy sudah terlebih dahulu menghela napas dan merampas begitu saja botol bir di tangannya. Harry menggeram pelan dan berusaha menggapai botol di tangan Malfoy. Ia merutuk karena laki-laki itu malah berdiri dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi botol bir miliknya. Kepalanya yang berputar membuatnya terhuyung ketika ingin meraih botol di tangan laki-laki itu.

"Potter, kau mabuk." Nada suara Malfoy di telinganya membuat tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Ia tidak menyangka jika Malfoy akan menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak terjatuh ke lantai. Mungkinkah ia memang sudah mabuk? Tapi hanya karena tiga botol bir buatan Muggle? Bukankah ia sempat tidak mabuk sedikit pun walau menegak lima botol bir sebelum ini!?

"Ayo, kita pulang, Potter."

Tapi Harry menolak tawaran Malfoy. Ia berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari pelukan laki-laki itu. Dengan menggunakan pinggiran meja bar, Harry mencoba menegakkan diri. Ditatapnya Malfoy dalam diam sebelum mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah pakaian Muggle yang melekat di tubuh laki-laki itu.

Harry mencondongkan wajahnya ke telinga Malfoy dan berbisik: "Mau berdansa denganku, Malfoy? Aku belum cukup mabuk sehingga akan menginjak kakimu saat berdansa."

Ia tidak luput menyadari bagaimana tubuh Malfoy menegang dan mendengar laki-laki itu menahan napas ketika ia merapatkan tubuhnya—menempelkan tubuh mereka berdua—sebelum menumpukan kepala di bahu bidang tersebut.

"Ayolah, hanya satu lagu lalu kau boleh mengantarku pulang. Tidak ada ruginya untukmu. Lagi pula, aku bukan penari yang buruk."

Harry bisa melihat Malfoy ingin melayangkan protes. Tapi pada akhirnya, setelah mendecak keras, mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu meraih tangan kanannya dan menyeret tubuhnya ke lantai dansa. Suara musik bertempo cepat segera mengiringi begitu tangannya berada di pinggang Malfoy.

Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari jika tangan pucat laki-laki itu tidak lagi berada di bahunya tapi menyusup di balik pakaian Muggle yang dikenakannya dan membelai permukaan perutnya. Napas Malfoy yang berhembus di telinga Harry membuat laki-laki bermata hijau tersebut mendesah pelan dan kembali menopang kepalanya di bahu Malfoy. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan lebih memilih menikmati sentuhan jemari pucat itu pada permukaan kulitnya. Ia juga tidak mengacuhkan beberapa Muggle yang melayangkan pandangan aneh dan mencemooh ke arah mereka.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya berhenti bersikap konyol seperti ini setiap kali kita bertengkar, Harry. Permainan ini semakin membosankan. Asal kau tahu saja. Martha, wanita yang berada di meja bar, bahkan menganggap apa yang kita lakukan seperti anak-anak."

Harry tertawa keras—namun teredam oleh suara musik di sekelilingnya dan bahu Draco—sehingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Ia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di pinggang laki-laki itu.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku menyukainya. Lagi pula, kita baru melakukan permainan ini... err, enam kali?"

"_Stupid Gryffindorks."_

Harry tidak melayangkan protes atas sindiran dari Draco. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari bahu laki-laki itu dan mendekatkan tubuh pada sosok tersebut sembari sedikit menggoyangkan pinggul seirama tempo musik. Ia kembali tertawa begitu merasakan Draco mencengkeram pinggulnya saat mencoba menarik diri. Kedua mata abu-abu itu kini bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata pucat sementara Draco menghentakkan kepala ke belakang dan menggeram pelan—menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah.

"Potter—"

Harry tidak membiarkan Draco menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut. Ia meraih leher pucat laki-laki itu dan menarik wajah Draco mendekat sebelum mengklaim bibir tersebut. Tidak perlu waktu lama ciuman mereka memanas dan berubah menjadi ciuman sensual sementara bagian tubuh pribadi mereka saling bergesekan di balik celana yang melekat di tubuh mereka. Harry mengerang dan mendesah begitu Draco kembali menyusupkan tangan di balik pakaiannya; menggodanya dalam gerakan lembut dan perlahan.

Pemilik mata hijau itu tidak bisa mencegah desah kecewa meluncur dari bibirnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Draco menarik diri menjauh. Ia berpikir jika ada sesuatu yang salah sebelum Draco kembali menciumnya singkat dan membisikan sesuatu mengenai penonton di sekeliling mereka. Harry mengerang pelan. Ia lupa jika saat ini mereka tidak berada di Grimmauld Place tapi di sebuah bar.

"Bisakah kita pergi?"

Tapi saat ia berniat keluar dari bar, Draco tetap bergeming di tempat. Kerutan muncul di kening Harry mengamati sepasang mata abu-abu yang dikenalnya menatapnya cukup lama.

"Aku akan mengatakannya kepada kedua orang tuaku," Draco tiba-tiba berkata. Wajah pucat laki-laki di hadapannya terlihat serius. Harry sungguh tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Draco sebelum mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu kembali melanjutkan. "Mengenai hubungan kita, maksudku. Kau benar. Kita sudah berkencan selama tiga tahun. Itu bukan waktu yang singkat. Mereka tidak akan berhenti mendesakku untuk menikahi Greengrass jika aku tidak mengatakan saat ini aku sedang berkencan dengan seseorang."

Selama beberapa detik, Harry mengamati ekspresi di wajah pucat laki-laki di hadapannya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika saat ini cengiran konyol terlukis di wajahnya. Harry hanya menyadari satu hal. Saat ini, ia ingin mencium dan mengajak laki-laki itu pulang.

Ada sebuah tempat tidur yang menunggu mereka di rumah.

**The End**

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah fanfic di FNE (saya lupa judulnya karena sudah lama). Tentu saja berbeda konsep, alur, dan setting. Intinya hanya dua orang kekasih yang bersikap seperti tidak saling mengenal dan menggoda satu sama lain. Jadi jika menemukan ide yang sama dengan fanfic ini, jangan sebut saya sebagai seorang plagiator. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review/concrit/saran akan sangat dihargai.


End file.
